Hogwarts, meet Tobi
by neverlife
Summary: Tobi had a mission, find a jinjuriki, too bad he has to go all the way to England to get her. He got into Hogwarts and now has to find her. Her name? Hermione Granger. Naruto Harry Potter crossover. TobiObito theory implied
1. The beginning? Of oh so much trouble

I don't own naruto, or harry potter, or the tobi/obito theory

* * *

"Tobi is a good boy." 

"I know Tobi, I know."

"So why does Tobi have to go?"

"Because you're the one that looks the youngest out of all of us, un."

""Why not you Deidara? You look young."

"Yea, but I also have mouthes on my hands, yeah."

"So? I'm half puppet."

"It's easy to hide the fact that your half puppet, you look full human."

"Fine! I'll go."

"Good, you'll be leaving in an hour, yeah."

"Why do we have to there again?"

"Because we have information that the Four-Tailed Demon Beaver is there."

"Who is its host?"

"Some girl named Hermione Granger, yeah."

* * *

Yes, it's strange. I know, I know. but the question is should I build on it? If I do I need plot suggestions 


	2. bus of doom

I don't own Naruto or harry potter

sorry for the wait, i was grounded.

* * *

Deidara-sempai!" Tobi cried rushing up to the blond missing-nin. Only to be blown backwards by the well placed exploding spider.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Deidara turned around, "Yes Tobi? Yeah." He asked threateningly. He WAS experimenting with his explosions after all. And SOMEONE startled him so he messed up and caused it to explode.

"How are we gonna get there?" Tobi asked oblivious to his partner's anger

"We are not going. You are going. And You are going alone. Yeah."

"Deidara-sempai, that didn't answer my question."

"Just wait out front, I'm sure something will turn up. Yeah." The former Iwageru ninja said vaguely, "And remember! You do NOT, want to stand out. Yeah." With that the blond ninja turned around and skipped cheerfully down the hall, happy that his annoying partner was going to be gone for a while.

"Yessir," The masked ninja said glumly trudging down the hall and pushing open the front door. Walking out of the cave like building and into the sunlight he plinked until his sight adjusted. Tobi then plopped his putucus down on a nearby boulder and settled to wait for something. Hopefully not ambu. He really didn't like ambu. Sure they looked cool and all but, they're so rude. They don't even apologize for hurting him.

Then, all of a sudden he heard it. A strange sound that sounded as if a million people were in an army shouting the same battle calls. Then he was it., a strange purple contraption that somewhat looked like a big box on wheels. Rumbling down the forest path towards him, on the front it looked like there was a large piece of glass. As the object drew closer he realized that in front was an old man and what looked to be a shrunken head. As the object drew closer Tobi realized something. It was headed strait towards him with no sight of stopping. Still, the masked Akatsuki just stood up looking curiously at the object. When it was about a foot away he heard a screeching sound. 6-inches away, Tobi realized it was slowing down. Three inches away, still coming at him pretty fast. One inch away, almost stopped. Half an inch away, the object jerked to a stop and he heard a voice. "Well? Are you coming on or what? I don't have all day you know!" Said a strange male voice in an accent Tobi didn't recognize, but that's not really a surprise, he never paid attention to geography. Walking over to the side of the buss to look for the voice he noticed there was writing on the bus Knight Bus. Tobi continued around to the back of the odd bus When he noticed the staircase, and the man.

The man was fairly tall with a narrow face and long brown hair that fell messily down to his shoulders. He wore a purple uniform complete with a hat. The man stood there looking at him, "Well come on then, get on, hurry up." Tobi entered the bus, quickly decided to stay on the bottom floor, somewhat frightened of the upper floors. Looking around he realized all of the seats were taken. By terrified little kids, scared slightly older kids, and uneasy and unfazed older kids. "Hogwarts?" The man asked. Tobi simply nodded.

Then a voice broke through the silence. "Buckle your seatbelt boys and girls, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" followed by maniacal laughter that made many of the kids in the bus flinch. With a jolt the bus took of, gaining speed every second. Then, just when Tobi was getting worried and the bus was about to hit a cliff in front of them, it disappeared. Not the cliff, the bus. With a jolt that knocked Tobi off his feet and onto the floor and caused all of the chairs to slide backwards. When Tobi looked out the window again he was surprised to discover they were in a marsh. 'There is no marsh nearby, where are we?' He thought absently. The bus gained speed again, seemingly causing all nonliving objects in front of it slide out of the way. Then, another jolt, more new scenery. They were in mountains now. He could feel the bus speed up again, he could see the trees and stone zoom past outside the window. The bus began speeding up again, the chairs smashing him and the legs of kid's that couldn't get them out of the way in time. Then the bus began to climb, the chairs squished him more. And the man that told him to get on the bus just stood at the front, reading a newspaper that seemed to have moving pictures on the front.

Just as they were about to reach the peak of the small mountain they were on, there was another jolt. And they disappeared again. This time they appeared in some woods. For a while they kept appearing in either woods, fields, even a town once. No one outside seemed to notice the bus, or maybe they were just used to it. The bus jerked to a stop in front of a cozy little house of the edge of town. A brown haired girl wearing jeans and a sweatshirt told the conductor she was going to the burrow. And Tobi absently wondered why she would be going to a burrow. Then with another sudden jerk they were in a city, a foreign city. With building built overtime. Not hastily built like the ones in hidden villages.

The bus squeezed between cars, and tried to avoid hitting anyone until it stopped in front of a cozy looking hotel. "Hogwarts students! Get off here! Hurry up! We don't have all day you know!" Most of the people stood up, bringing their trunks with them as they exited the bus. Everyone went inside the little hotel which was actually much bigger than it first looked. Following the signs the boys went up one staircase and the girls went up another. At the top of the staircase was a hall with seven doors marked: first years, second years, third years, fourth years, fifth years, sixth years, and seventh years. Then just as he was going to enter the first year room he heard a voice, "Hey! Kid!"

* * *

Note: the hotel was set up by hogwarts to house students with nowhere else to stay in london.Only students

Can you find Hermione? Tobi didn't.


	3. Of rooms and roommates

"Eh?" Tobi questioned as he turned to face the person behind him. "May I help you?"

The blond girl he found behind him growled. "Don't play innocent! You were gonna pick on some first years weren't you! You're gonna tell them some lies and get them really scared! How could you! don't you remember what it was like in your first year! I bet you were scared! It isn't nice to do things like that..." She paused taking a deep breath before continuing her monologue.

Tobi took the chance to but in, "Ano! Tobi is a good boy! I'm a first year!" he exclaimed.

Inwardly he watched in amusement as she visible deflated. "EH? You're not?" She examined him and raised an eyebrow, "You're too big to be eleven though."

He sighed, but said cheerfully "I'm not eleven! My magic just took a really long time to get strong enough to be noticed!" In reality they had discovered his magic when he had drained too much chakra. Chakra (especially in large amounts) masks magic. He had accidentally drained his chakra a few days ago and had drawn the attention of the wizards. Thus he received his Hogwarts letter.

After finally shaking her and her nosy questions off (and discovering her name was Suzanna) he entered the first year boy's room. The room was spacious with two bunk beds, one pressed up against the floor to ceiling window, and the other was pressed against the opposite wall. Against one wall was a small table with four chairs around it.

Ignoring the stares of the three eleven year olds in the room, Tobi walked over and collapsed face down of the last available bunk, falling into slumber.

Boy A was currently examining the room, Boy B was just laying on his bed, and Boy C was sitting on the floor reading quietly. Then the older boy wearing a mask came in and fell asleep on the only available bed left, right next to where boy C was sitting.

* * *

"Who's that?" Boy A asked.

"I don't know" Boy B replied crossly.

"Isn't he too big to be a first year like us?" Boy C asked softly.

"How am I supposed to know!" Boy B shouted sitting up sharply, causing Boy C to flinch.

"Hey! No need to get mad! We're just asking!"Boy A shouted back.

"Umm, please don't yell you'll wake him up." Boy C pleaded.

Totally ignoring Boy C they continued their argument, "You can't tell me what to do! You don't even know me!" Boy B shouted back.

"I don't need to know you to tell you to shut up!"

"Um..."

"I don't obey _peasants_," Boy C hissed anger shot like a dagger from his voice.

"I-"

Boy C quickly interrupted Boy A right as he was going to blow, "SHUT UP! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE HIM UP!"

A tense silence fell upon the eleven year olds. As they stiffly returned to what they were doing before the boy came in.

"You would've woken him up too." Boy A muttered.

"Shut up" A very embarrassed Boy C said, a blush covering his features. The tension lightened a bit but it was still there laying over the room. As the minuets ticked into hours when a bell rung throughout the room. A few seconds had passed, the boys wondering what the bell was for, when an older girl poked her head in the door way.

"That was the dinner bell you'd better come down." ducking back out she fled down the hall.

"We should probably wake him up," Boy C said turning to face the sleeping boy. Only to find the bed empty and see him walking out of the bathroom, a royal blue cloth strip covering his left eye and loose black clothes hung on his figure.

"Tobi is hungry! Let's go downstairs!" he announced grinning widely. They stared blankly at him, when had he woken up? Smiling cheerfully he walked out of the room, heading down the stairs to the dining room below.

* * *

Tobi had walked into the room, gaining a few curious glances from people sitting at the large table. Settling down in one of the available seats near the middle he instantly began to eat the strange and flavorful foreign foods. Grabbing a slice of some strange mixture of bread, cheese, and a sauce, with meat on top he bit into it. Only to open his mouth quickly in shock. It was hot! These people are crazy serving burning hot food.

"Hot?" A girl to his left asked sympathetically. He nodded. "Yeah, just let the food sit for a bit, It's always really hot."

"You've been here before?" Tobi asked, trying to keep the small conversation they have going, he had to make some friends or at least allies. Plus she seemed interesting.

She smiled, "Of course! I live too far away to dive to London, and it's too expensive to get a plane ticket, so I just come here for the two weeks before school starts." She paused a moment, grabbing a roll off the table and taking a big bite out of it, causing steam to pour out of it's insides. The blond hair girl frowned, "I've been coming here for four years." She blinked a couple times. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mary, a Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff? What's that?"

"Ok, so Hogwart's is divided into four houses, Hufflepuff, we all sit around here on the table, Ravenclaw, they sit next to us, Sliterin, they sit next to them, and Griffindor, they're on our other side. You get sorted into these houses by a hat, that reads your mind to find out your personality and temperment." She took a deep breath, "Griffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are kind, Ravenclaws are smart, and Slitherins are ambitious and care about their blood line."

Tobi paused a second...what would he be in? He was brave, smart,ambitious, and kinda nice. Overall he was a completely and totally awesome person. But... "What blood lines?"

"If you have magical blood from both of your parents and they have it from both of their parents, and so on, you're considered a pure blood. If you have magic from one side of your family you're considered a half blood. If you don't have magic on either side of your family you're considered a muggle born, or in rude terms a mudblood." She paused a moment, "I'm a pure blood but I'm in Hufflepuff."

"Oh...So what's Hogwarts like?"

"Hogwarts? It's a really cool school but the teacher's are really weird. Like, every year we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My first year we had a guy named Gigory Lockheart or something like that, then we had a really good professor named Remus Lupin, last year our professor turned out to be a Death Eater in disguise, I'm not sure who it's going to be this year though." She frowned, staring into her glass of some brown liquid with little bubbles in it, "I have a really bad feeling about this year."

He frowned, a bad feeling? Tobi hoped she wasn't talking about him. "Oh," He turned his gaze to his food and began to eat as an awkward silence fell over the two.

* * *

Boy A ,who's name just so happened to be Forge, was the first to recover from his shock at the masked teen's sudden disappearance. Shanking his head he left the room behind for dinner.

Forge was a short kid with so dark hair it appeared to be black, his green eyes sparkled with mischievousness and passion. He was quick to anger but even quicker at making friends. His honest and cheerful personality draw people to him making him very popular very quickly. So when he emerged into the dining room he immediately went to sit with a group of cheerful looking kids on the end of the table closest to him. "Hello! My name's Forge! Nice to meet you!" Forge then proceeded to made friends with them.

* * *

Boy B, who's name is Gred, left the room next and sat down on the far side of the table where some people were quietly sitting eating dinner.

He was a quiet boy, semi-distantly related to the Queen on England. His quietness and tendency to get annoyed quickly, tended to make people think he was arrogant and so he was usually left alone. He didn't really understand himself well and just went through life as he went.

* * *

Boy C was the last to leave the room, mainly because he wanted to finish the page in his book. His name is Tom.

Tom is actually a very bright and talkative person, It's just that when he has a good book he tends to ignore the world around him. He hates to study the boring topics they teach in elementary school and hopes that the subjects at hogwarts'll be more interesting. Bringing his book with him he sat in the middle of the table with a few kids that were reading or talking.

Once dinner was over the four boys were too tired, from being squished and stuff. So they just went up stairs and to bed. They were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow after all.

* * *

Yes tobi actually had magic.

Yes Gred, Forge, and Tom are important to the story...later...

Sorry It took so long but I finally reached my goal! Four pages! Yay!


	4. Mornings, fights, and the alley

I'm baaack! Yup, Eight months, Sorry It took so long! Thank _**poisodon **_**for sending in the review that made me feel guilty enough to work on the story.**

**I own nothing and shall not make you wait any longer.**

The sunlight burst through the windows of the small room. Shining it's warm life giving rays down upon the four boys in the room. Or rather, the three boys and one ninja. Tom (the book worm) was the first to be lured out of his dreams by the blinding sun's light. Emitting a soft groan he rolled over. The blankets slipped from under him, sending him tumbling down to greet the carpet five feet below. He moaned and snuggled down into the plush carpet, quickly falling back asleep.

Gred (the noble) was woken up by the noise of Tom hitting the floor. He gazed on dumbfounded as the blond haired boy rolled over and went back to sleep. How the boy could just go back to sleep after falling five feet he would never know. He grumbled, great he'd never go to sleep now! Climbing out of bed he rustled through his stuff to find a change of clothes. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he entered the bathroom to take a shower.

It was the running water that woke up Forge (The popular one.) As he sat up to get out of bed he noticed that Tom wasn't in the bed across from him and assumed that he was the one taking the shower. So he climbed down from the top bunk and took extra care not to step on Gred who he thought was still sleeping. Imagine his surprise to find Tom sleeping on the floor and Gred not in bed. So he corrected his assumption, Gred must be in the shower. Having no idea as to what to do now Forge sat down on Gred's bed, and soon fell into a light doze

(Gred-noble Forge-Popular Tom-Book worm) This is a page break by the way

"What are you doing?" The dozing brown haired boy lazily lifted his head from the soft, white pillow.

"Sleeping," Forge grumbled while fixing his green eyes in a sleepily irritated stare at the wet boy in the door way.

Gred sighed, he could see that but, "That's my bed." He informed the infuriating roommate before moving on to search through his bags for the ever elusive comb.

"Yes duchess, your bed." Forged retorted snidely letting his head fall back onto the pillow, slipping back into sleeps embrace he said a few last words, "Go 'way 'm 'eepy." (Go away I'm sleepy)

The wet red head stared at him angrily as he continued to dig though the pocket's depths, "Where the hell did you get Duchess from!" Silence was his reply. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" The hazel eyed boy left his search and stormed angrily to his bed and the boy currently sleeping on it. Too bad he stepped on Tom's ankle, slipped, and crashed down onto Forge. "Ah!" He exclaimed.

"Gah!" The formerly snoozing dark haired boy jerked awake for the third time. "What the hell!" He glared down the length of his body at the boy who had just gotten him wet. "Great now I'm wet!" After wedging his hands under neath Gred and shoving the still wet boy off of him Forge sat up. "I'm gonna take a shower. You wake them up." He ordered before storming into the still steamy bathroom.

"Stupid peasant who does he think he is ordering me around like that?" Gred grumbled and pushed Tom over with his foot. When the boy on the floor didn't wake up he grew even angrier. "Wake up already!"

The only person left in bed cracked a grin. This year definitely isn't going to be boring.

(Gred-noble Forge-Popular Tom-Book worm)

Forty-five minuets late all of the boys had finally showered, even Tom although it took a while to persuade him to take one. They had dressed, were finally wide awake, and sent downstairs for breakfast. While they were eating they were told they were going shopping for their school supplies later. Now they were back in their room, and horribly, painfully, bored.

Tom, who was laying on his stomach on his bunk above Tobi's, was reading distractedly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was wishing something, _anything_ would happen. For going to a wizarding school everything was pretty boring. Idly he remarked upon that fact.

"We're not at the school yet." Gred said from his position on his bed, across from Tobi's

"Hey I know!" Forge piped up from his spot sitting on Tobi's bunk. "Duchess can make up something for us to do!"

"Don't. Call. Me. Duchess." 'Duchess' ground out, "My. Name. Is. Gred."

"Whatever, just don't get your panties in a twist Duchess." Forge dismissed Gred's order. He was quite surprised when Gred had leaped off of his bunk and was flying through the air towards him in a flying tackle. Everyone in the room was even more surprised when Tobi, who had been sitting on the floor leaning against his bed, had reached up and grabbed the back of Gred's shirt. Once Gred had stopped moving forward Tobi promptly dropped him on the ground.

"Erm," An older student, a fourth year, had apparently knocked while they were creating a fuss and receiving no answer had opened the door. The sight of them in their current positions was quite awkward. "Uh, a professor will be coming to take you to get your school supplies soon." Looking quite embarrassed he quickly backed out of the room and shut the door.

"School supplies?" Tom asked as he watched Gred sit up.

"There was a list in our letter." Gred informed the boy only boy actually in his bunk.

Tom 'Hm'ed idly as he ran his hand over his blanket searching for the bookmark that was his Hogwarts letter. When his searching hands found the letter he picked it up, located the supply list, and began to read it aloud. (AN: I copied the letter from the first book, except for the defense against the dark arts book. I'm not sure if I remembered it from the fifth book or not but the author I invented)

"Ok, so:

HOWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFTand WIZARDING.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

by Adalber Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_Beginner Defense Theory_

by Regulus Minestra (AN: RegulusRegulate MinestraMinestry)

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS" Tom finished reading the letter, and dropped his arms over the side of the bunk allowing the letter to hang limply from his hands.

"They actually ride booms?" Forge asked indignantly, "They better not expect me to! That sounds bloody uncomfortable."

"We're first years anyways." Tobi replied mildly, "We're not aloud to have brooms. Though I wonder if I'm an exception? I am older than you."

"I kinda wanna try flying" Tom remarked, "So if you get a broom I call dibs on a ride."

"My name is Tobi," Tobi introduced out of the blue, "We were never introduced, so I thought I'd tell you my name."

"I'm Tom."

"I'm called Forge."

"I already said I'm named Gred."

This time when someone knocked on the door they heard it over the noise of their awkward silence. "Come in." Tobi called.

Slowly the door creaked open and Suzanna poked her head into the room. "There's a professor downstairs to take you to the alley. The man with black hair." She started to retreat from the room then seemed to think better of it. "Oh, and be polite. I suggest you address him as professor or sir." Then she'd retreated back to her room.

(Gred-noble Forge-Popular Tom-Book wormSuzanna-defender of first years.)

Five minuets later found Professor Snape leading Tobi, Tom, Gred, Forge, and Andrea (The only girl first year who was staying at the hotel) out into Diagon Alley. The professor completely ignored the five first years' wondering eyes, as he walked briskly and unfaltering towards the slightly crooked but still solid, white building labeled Gringotts. When they boys had gone downstaris into the lobby of the little hotel, the five hadn't even managed to introduce themselves to the one girl staying here before the professor brushed them outside. The view was fairly breathtaking but not nearly as breathtaking as the Leaky Cauldron's entrance, and the murky weather didn't help the view at all.

Inside of Gringotts, Proffesor Snape had to have the four younger children sign papers to open their student scholarship accounts. Student accounts were opened to people younger than 16, every month a little bit of money is added into their accounts to help them start their lives out of school. The Hogwarts muggleborn scholarship was not offered to every muggleborn but it would pay all school fees, including books and uniforms. Tobi, being too old to open a student account had to open a full account and his scholarship money had been deposited into it. However, because the school couldn't pay his fees with his scholarship money he had to be careful on how much money he spent. After the papers were signed they waited for the goblin to withdraw their supplies money, while they waited they introduced themselves.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Tom Truax." Tom greeted politely, but in the tones of one who is quiet not because their shy but because they thought noise was severely overrated.

"I'm Kathrin Foster! But everyone just calls me Rin." She introduced herself brightly, a broad smile on her face.

"My name's Forge Foss!" He informed her, "Grumpy there's named Gred, but everyone calls him Duchess."

"Nobody calls me Duchess, but you. And you're just a Nail-Brained, idiot."

Tobi gently pulled Forge off of Gred. Apparently Forge hated being insulted even more than Gred did, for Gred now supported a very sore nose. Laughing he introduced himself to Rin, "Pleasure, I'm called Tobi."

"Come!," Snape ordered. "Lets get this over with!" Despite the Potion Professor's wish to get this over with it was an hour later before the children were returned to the small hotel off of Diagon Alley. "If you need to go in the alley you need a third year or above to accompany. Do not disturb any adults for your pettish desires." Turning he made what would have been a very impressive exit, billowing cloak and all.

"Professor!" Forge called out, "Tobi's older than a third year, does he count?"

Snape looked annoyed, whether it was because his escape plan was ruined; or because he was asked a question; or maybe because it was because he was being forced to be withing 100 meters of an Extremely hyper girl, two boys who were always fighting, a boy who always managed to not run into anyone while reading, and an elder student who (in his opinion) must have very low magical ability; none of them knew. "I suppose" Then he turned and completed his exit, billowing cloak and all. Ignoring the other four's woops of joy, he noticed that the professor now had to walk into what looked like a curtain of rain.

(Gred-noble Forge-Popular Tom-Book wormRinHyper girlSuzanna-defender of first years.)

And that's a wrap! I'm really sorry it took so long, and I really don't have a good excuse because everything below the "We're not at school yet" remark was written in about two days. Anyone want to vote on what houses they should be in? I want to know where you think, Gred, Forge, Tom, Tobi, and Rin should be.

Oh! I need more first years! Suggestions?

Rin was inspired by _**Tsuki Zuzuhara**_'s remark on how funny it'd be to have a weird girl character in the group.

I also **NEED A BETA!! **anyone offering?


	5. Pets and People

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Updated August 31 2008

* * *

The four eleven year olds burst into chatter as soon as Professor Snape disappeared into the rain. Tobi sighed; already he could see several trips into Diagon alley in the future. He was getting exhausted already. Plastering a bright smile onto his face he cheerfully joined into their conversation.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Tobi inquired cheerfully.

"The book store," Tom replied earning himself off looks from his fellow first years.

"Erm, Tom," Rin ventured. "We've already gone to the bookstore."

"Yeah, but all we did was follow Professor in, he got five sets of second hand first year books, brought them to the casher, we paid for them and then he rushed us out," the bookish boy reminded her, "I want to get more books on Wizards, plus." He lowered his voice and leaned in conspiratorially, "I say a book on prank charms."

"Wicked," Forge approved. "But I want to try wizard's ice cream, first." He looked happy at the very thought of the sweet treat. "I wonder what flavors they have."

"Ice cream and books can come later," Rin declared loudly, causing several of the people sitting nearby to glance at them in annoyance. "We need to get a pet first!"

"Pets are kind of expensive though," Gred murmured softly. "I mean, I have some money from my parents but…" He reached into his pocket and showed them the 10 sickles he had left. "Each of us only has 10 sickles left."

"I have some money too," Tobi admitted, thinking about the yen in his backpack. "I'd have to get it changed into this currency though."

"Well, I'd hate to be a party pooper little firsties, but your little shopping spree will have to wait," a deep voice said from behind them. "It's pouring out," He added as an explanation. The five first years turned to look at the boy who spoke. He was tall, his long black hair was tied back with a green band and golden eyes sparkled at them from his smirking face. He looked a lot like Itachi in Tobi's opinion, the only difference being his eye color and lack of bags.

"Who are you?" Rin asked rather rudely, looking star struck. Upon gaining the older boy's full attention she blushed and looked down.

"How rude of me. I'm Luiz Smith, a sixth year Slitherin." He gently lifted Rin's hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand softly. "May I have the honor of knowing such a charming lady's name?"

If it was possible Rin became even redder. "My name is Rin Foster." She glanced up at him quickly then began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

It seemed as if the Slitherin was about to say something. Before he could he was interrupted by a boy eating lunch at a nearby table. "Are you coming or not, Luiz."

Luiz put one finger up in a 'one moment' gestured. He bent down and whispered something in Rin's ear. Then he winked and left to join his friends at the table.

Forge grinned before bursting into song, "Luiz and Rin sitting in a tree-"

"Shut up," the girl of the group whispered fiercely, snapping out of her trance to glare threateningly at the singing boy.

Said boy ignored her. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" His singing stopped abruptly, even though his mouth was moving. Tobi couldn't help but notice Rin looked immensely satisfied.

At some point during the groups encounter with the Sixth year Tom had claimed a spot at one of the smaller tables that replaced yesterday's long table. He was currently reading their history of magic book while idly eating a sandwich.

Gred grabbed Forge's collar and dragged the mute boy over to join Tom. Forge still hadn't noticed he was mute, and when Tobi read his lips the boy was still singing the song. After a pause, Rin and Tobi joined them at the table.

As soon as the two sat down Forge noticed no one was hearing what he said and began to glare furiously at Rin. Tobi could feel the anger build up in the air, just as the ninja was about to do something to calm Forge down, the anger abruptly disappeared, and Rin's glass exploded.

Rin jumped, shrieking in surprise. Tom was just glad Rin wasn't holding the glass when it exploded. Gred didn't seemed fazed at all for some reason. Forge looked guilty, Rin's silencing didn't hurt him, but the glass might have. Tobi grabbed Rin's hands and examined them through his uncovered eye. Good, she wasn't hurt.

Rin glared at Forge and he looked apologetically back at her. 'Sorry,' he mouthed. She sighed and released her silencing. 'But' She thought, 'I can't forgive him too often or he'll think I'll forgive anything.' "It's ok," she forgave, "It was an accident."

Forge smiled. Relieved, and the five continued their lunch.

(Gred-noble Forge-Popular Tom-Book worm Rin-Hyper girl Luiz-sixth year Slitherin.)

Lunch passed without any more incidents, and once lunch was over the four eleven year olds dragged Tobi out to explore Diagon alley. The wizarding shopping center had yet to finish dripping and many people were still taking shelter inside.

Rin made them go to the pet shop first. When Gred mentioned she didn't have enough money to get a pet she just smiled and carelessly informed the quiet boy that there was no harm in looking. The ninja expected the other two boys to argue but it seemed Rin was milking Forge's guilt and Tom's concern to the fullest. Tobi wanted to check out the pets anyways so he just smiled and agreed with the girl. There's no harm after all.

Tobi entered the magical animal store, in front of the others. He graciously held the door open for the group and when Fin passed by she patted his shoulder (the highest she could reach) and praised him, "Good boy."

The home sickness struck like a thunderbolt. He missed annoying Deidara, he missed pleasing Zetsu. He missed drinking with Kisame, he missed pissing off Hindan and playing poker with Kakuzu. Tobi knew it had only been one night, and he had been away longer on missions. He'd never been so far away before.

He stood there holding the door open for nobody, lost in thought.

"Catch it!" the shop keeper shouted a second before a brown blur few past Tobi. The boy reached back and swiftly grabbed the animal, while the freed door closed with a twinkle of a bed. "Thank God," She murmured. "He's a handful." The woman walked up and accepted the animal from Tobi.

"How much is it?" Tobi asked hopefully. He's always wanted one.

"Five Gallions."came the prompt reply. Seeing the ninja's downcast face the shopkeeper offered tentatively. "You're a Hogwarts student right?" Receiving Tobi's nod she continued. "If you work the register for the next two weeks until Hogwarts starts, I'll give him to you."

"Deal!"Tobi beamed, and followed her to the register. "Guys!" he called the the four eleven year olds marveling at the animals, "I'm gonna work here so you'll have to find someone else to take you around."

The others awwed in disappointment but didn't complain. They later left with a group of Third and Second years.

The long days were filled with work and watching people go by the store. Many strange people were in the alley; there was a family that looked like albino clones of one another, there was a large red head woman carrying large piles of supplies while trying to carry a long wrapped object Tobi figured was a broomstick. There was even a funny father and daughter that came to the store. They pointed at empty cages and marveled at unseen animals that didn't exist. They were funny and nice, Tobi liked them.

Tobi also spent the time flipping through his copy of "Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them" book and trying to identify the animals. The first pet he managed to find was the Fire Crab. The Fire Crab actually looked like a tortoise with a jeweled shell. What was funny was that the animal farted flames. There were also Puffskeins, and strange skipping black rats.

Never the less the days flew by, and soon it was August 31st , work was over and the other four first years had spent the day with him in the store. The owner spoke. "Dumbledore says it's OK, to bring it to school," she told him, depositing the promised animal into the ninja's arms. "I'll send it's case to your room for you."

"Thank you!" Tobi thanked turning to leave with his friends.

"Wait! I feel bad making you work that much for only five Gallions, so..." She poured 10 more galleons into his hand. "Enjoy your last evening before school!"

Tobi called a Goodbye leaving with his four friends, carrying the new animal on his shoulder. The five got ice cream, while Tobi payed for them. His new pet even got a small banana ice cream. For the first time he could remember, Tobi was happy. It didn't matter that he was several years older than the others, they were friends. It didn't matter just then that tomorrow his mission will begin and school will start, but for now Tobi was happy with his friends.

Tobi left Diagon alley with his friends by his side and a monkey on his shoulder.

(Gred-noble Forge-Popular Tom-Book worm Rin-Hyper girl Luiz-sixth year Slitherin.)

Just as the boys returned to their room, Tobi spoke. "Arg! I forgot to get a trunk!" The others, who'd been forced to pack by Rin earlier that day looked at him.

"The store might sill be open." Tom pointed out.

Tobi nodded and opened the door. "I'm just gonna leave him here," he said pointing to the monkey. The door swung open to reveal four trunks in the room. Tobi walked over to unfamiliar trunk and looked at the card on it.

Happy Early Birthday/Christmas Tobi!

It was signed by the store owner. Tobi laughed, "Looks like I don't have to go get one after all."

* * *

Done! And no, Tobi wasn't paid that much. A galleon's basically worth 10 dollars so Tobi only got 150 for working everyday from 8-5 that's 126 hours. Only a little more than 1 dollar per hour.

He got a monkey though so it's all OK.

Thank you Kinkatia! I'll write something for you if you want!

Right. Do you want me to separate the train and the sorting? Also does anyone know any official first years in fifth book?


End file.
